tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Talyllyn
|last_appearance = Great Little Engines |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = Talyllyn |gender = Male |country_of_origin = England Wales |relative(s) = Skarloey |affiliation = Talyllyn Railway |basis = Fletcher Jennings Class C |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Saddle tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-2ST, formerly 0-4-0ST |wheels = 6 |designer(s) = Henry A. Fletcher |builder(s) = Fletcher, Jennings & Co. |year_built = 1864 |number = TR 1 |railway = Talyllyn Railway }} Talyllyn is Skarloey's twin and his real life counterpart. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Talyllyn was built alongside his twin Skarloey in 1864 by Fletcher, Jennings & Co. at the Lowca Engineering Works. Skarloey was sent to the Skarloey Railway on Sodor, while Talyllyn went to the Talyllyn Railway in Wales. Two years later, he was joined by Dolgoch. Technical Details Real-life History Originally built in 1864 by Fletcher, Jennings & Co. of Whitehaven as an 0-4-0ST, Talyllyn had a short wheelbase and long rear overhang which led to his rapid conversion to a Class C 0-4-2ST. As the more popular of the Talyllyn Railway's two original locos, Talyllyn was in very poor condition by 1945 when he was laid aside. He was rebuilt in 1957-58 by Gibbons Bros. Ltd., but proved problematic and has undergone considerable modification since then, resulting in a much improved performance. In April 2014, Talyllyn's right-hand side connecting rod broke, which resulted into him being sent to the Ffestiniog Railway for the connecting rod to be mended, and a bottom-end overhaul to be carried out at the Boston Lodge Works. In August of that year, Talyllyn returned to service, and on the 24th of September, he celebrated his 150th birthday in grand style alongside Dolgoch. As of 2018, Talyllyn is going through an overhaul due to his boiler ticket being expired. During the overhaul process in 2019, it was revealed that Talyllyn will go back to his green livery. Livery In his appearances in the Railway Series, Talyllyn is painted in the Talyllyn Railway's Bronze Green livery with black and yellow lining, and brass fittings. He has red and brass name, number and builder's plates on the sides of his cab. Talyllyn is currently painted Indian Red with black and gold lining, red wheels and "TAL-Y-LLYN" written in light yellow on the sides of his water tank. Appearances Railway Series= * 'Very Old Engines' - Crosspatch and Duck and Dukes * 'Great Little Engines' - Patience is a Virtue and Sir Handel Comes Home * 'New Little Engine' - Dirty Water Companion Volumes * '''1972' - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1979 - Annual * 1980 - Annual * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways *'1996' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines *'2007' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection }} |-|Other Media= Documentaries * 2005 - Hashire! The "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" Steam Locomotive is Alive! Trivia * In the audiobook, The Railway Stories: The Little Old Engine and other stories, Talyllyn is pronounced as "Taly Lyn". * His name means "Brow of the Lake" in Welsh. * Talyllyn was built at Fletcher, Jennings & Co. at Whitehaven, the same place as Skarloey, Rheneas, Captain Baxter, and Dolgoch. * Talyllyn is the only steam engine on the railway not to be modified to look like their railway series counterpart at some point. * In the Railway Series, Talyllyn has never been depicted with a face. However, Japanese box-artwork for the Railway Series depicts Talyllyn with a face. The face resembles one of Thomas' illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby. Gallery File:CrosspatchRS2.png File:DuckandDukesRS7.png|Talyllyn and Dolgoch double heading a passenger train (note that Douglas can be seen below) File:LittleOldTwinsRS9.png File:SirHandelComesHomeRS6.png File:Talyllyn1979Annual.JPG|Talyllyn in an annual File:TalyllynandDolgoch1979annual.png|Dolgoch and Talyllyn illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:TalyllynRailwaySeriesJapanArt.png|Talyllyn depicted with a face on Japanese box-artwork Real Life File:OldTalyllyn.jpg File:RealTalyllynGreen.jpg File:RealTalyllyn.jpg|Talyllyn in BR "Lined Black" livery File:TalyllynandDolgoch2015.jpg|Talyllyn and Dolgoch in 2015 File:TalyllynandDolgoch2015.png File:PrinceandRussell.jpg|Talyllyn with Prince and Russell File:Skarloey'sBasisnocab.jpg|A cabless Talyllyn File:FletcherJennings.jpg|Talyllyn with Captain Baxter es:Talyllyn he:טאליל'ין ja:タリスリン pl:Talyllyn ru:ТалиФлин Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Real Engines Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-2 Category:0-4-0 Category:Talyllyn Railway Category:The Mainland Category:Narrow gauge Category:Twins